I Still See Your Ghost
by familyofthieves
Summary: He had three priorities right now: run the town, find his wife and daughter, and take care of his grandson. But right now his grandson needed him more, the other two could wait.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am finally back! Sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated or created a new story. These past few months have been a bit hectic, which is funny since I am unemployed and really have nothing to do other then look for a job. But now I am officially done with school, really all that is left is waiting for my diploma to come in the mail. So all that is left for me now is waiting for my teaching license to come and apply for jobs, and hopefully they will both come soon. Since I have so much free time on my hands I of course have been watching a lot of OUaT, which includes the Season 2 premiere and that was AMAZING. It is also how this little story came about, plus so many other Charming and Henry goodies that have been given to us this week. So spoilers for the premiere and slight spoilers for the second episode. At the moment my plan for this is a 2 shot, but if you guys want more I can probably stretch it out. So please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Once Upon a Time_ or its characters.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. No matter which way he tossed or placed the blankets sleep would not come. He had hoped that being in his mother's bed would comfort him and scare away the nightmares of the day, but all it had done was make him miss her more. In theory he should have passed out the moment his head hit the pillow, he sure was tired enough for that to happen.

The day's events kept rushing through his mind and all the things he had gone through. Heck he had started off his morning by being dead, surely that was a good enough reason to let his body rest. His mind didn't seem to want to cooperate with his body though and refused to shut itself off.

Finally he made a decision, one that did not involve sleeping in Emma's bed. He up and walked downstairs where his grandfather was sleeping. Gently he touched the sleeping man's shoulder so not to startle him.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Charming asked rolling onto his side to face the 10 year old.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep." Suddenly the idea that he had been so sure of a few seconds ago didn't seem like such a good plan. He hung his head overcome with embarrassment and mumbled, "I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

A gently hand on his chin lifted his face up forcing him to make eye contact with his grandfather, "Of course you can."

"Really?" His other mom hadn't let him sleep in her with her in years saying that he was too old to be sharing a bed with his mom.

"Yes really, now get in."

James threw back the sheets and allowed Henry to climb over him and into the empty space. He pulled his grandson in close and said, "Want to know something? I couldn't sleep either."

"Really? How come?" Henry picked up head up to get a better look at his grandfather.

"It doesn't feel right being in this bed without Snow."

"I felt the same way in Emma's bed too, and I thought sleeping in it would help me." Henry sighed.

Charming ran his hand soothingly over the young boy's back, "Don't worry Henry we are going to get them back. I bet right now they are trying to figure it out."

"I hope you're right." Henry said letting out a big yawn.

"Get some sleep kid, it's been a long day and I'm sure tomorrow is going to be just as long."

Henry's eyes were slowly starting to close as he mumbled, "Goodnight Grandpa." But they opened back up wider then before and looked up at the older man, "It's okay to call you Grandpa right?"

Charming let out a chuckle at the boy's worried face, "Yes it's fine."

He wouldn't tell his grandson who strange it felt to be called grandpa when his last memories as James were of holding his newborn daughter. It did make him smile every time he thought of Henry calling grandpa though, and he enjoyed the title no matter how strange the situation was.

He could feel Henry's breathes evening out and when he looked down at the child he could see his eyes had closed. It amazed him that by just being there the kid felt safe enough to fall asleep quickly.

He continued to run his hand up and down Henry's back even when he knew that this grandson was fast asleep. As much as he wished it was Snow he was sleeping next to, he enjoyed the comforting warmth of the 10 year old. The simple touch helped him remember that this wasn't a dream and the child in his arms was really his grandson. And while his wife and daughter were not here with him, he still had Henry to keep him grounded from going off on a mad hunt for them.

The prince had a lot of time to make up for with both his daughter and her son as well, and while there wasn't much he could do for the former till he found her he could still help the latter. He was willing to do anything for Henry, no matter how simple or complex it was. He had no idea what his grandson's life had been like with Regina before Emma came to town.

From what little he had gathered he knew it was not the best of childhoods. But he was ready to make up for that too, like allowing Henry to sleep with him in Snow's bed. He could tell by the way the kid had asked he had been turned away one too many times. But as a new grandfather he would be able to repair all the damages the evil queen had caused.

With one final look at his grandson Charming knew he should listen to his own words and got to sleep. He didn't know what the day was going to bring, but he knew he needed sleep if he was going to run a town, find his wife and daughter, and take care of his grandson.

The following morning Charming was the first one up, with Henry sprawled over his chest. Carefully so not to waking the sleeping boy he wormed his way out from under the body and out of bed. Once he was sure Henry was not going to wake up he tucked the blankets closer around him. He would let the kid sleep for a little bit longer.

He quietly made his way into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. He knew these would be his last few moments of peace and quiet before the day really began, and he was going to enjoy them plus come up with a plan of action for the day. There was a lot to be fixed around the town after the wraith came threw and destroyed much of it, he needed to make sure he checked in on that. Of course his main objective for the day was to find a way to get Snow and Emma back to this world.

As he was pouring himself a cup of coffee he heard rustling from the bedroom. He looked over and saw a still sleepy Henry get out of bed and shuffle over to the kitchen.

"Morning Henry." Charming said as the boy sat down at the counter across from him. Not getting a response he tried again, "Do you want something to eat?"

This time he got a shrug out of the boy, which he took for a yes. Assuming Henry was just slow to wake up in the morning, he poured a bowl of cereal and placed it down in front of him. He continued to drink his coffee as he watched his grandson eat, or rather play with his cereal. Having spent little time with the boy as David, Charming still didn't know Henry's habits and routines. He was unsure if this behavior was unusual or not, but at least he had time to figure it out something he was excited for.

"I was thinking that once we finish with breakfast we could head into town and check in." Charming explained.

"Okay." Henry mumbled. At least he had gotten words this time, which fit with his theory that his grandson was slow to wake up in the morning.

"And Henry, I want you to stick by me at all times. No running off without telling me where you are going and stay close to only people we know."

Again this was responded to with a nod of the head. Charming did not know what Regina was doing, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to give Henry up that easily. He wanted to make sure that his grandson was with someone safe at all times so that he could not be taken away.

"If you are finished here, why don't you head upstairs to change." He suggested when he noticed the kid had stopped eating.

Henry jumped off the stool and slowly made his way up their stairs to Emma's room. James took the bowl and threw away the leftovers, which was most of the cereal. As David he knew the boy usually ate like a horse, he had been the same way at that age. Something seemed off about him not eating, though he couldn't figure out what. Hopefully Henry would tell him what was going on, or he would pick himself up once they got out and started doing things. Being in the apartment was hard for him, and he was an adult, he couldn't imagine what it was like for the child. With that thought in mind James finished up the last sip of his coffee before getting heading off to get dressed ready to officially start the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the kind words and many favorites and followings, they all mean so much to me. Unless another idea pops into my head, there should be one more chapter after this one. So as always please enjoy and let me know what you think. And happy Once Day! Only a little over 8 more hours, till us east coasters (and all that will be livestreaming) get to watch the new episode.

* * *

Their morning had been just as hectic as Charming thought it would be, possibly even more. It seemed like everyone in town had a problem that needed to be fixed immediately, plus the fear and worry of what Regina and Mr. Gold were up to. He barley even had time to talk to the Blue Fairy about possible ways to bring Snow and Emma back.

And then there was Henry. The kid had been awfully quiet all morning only saying a handful of words when needed to. He was the main reason why the two had left the crowd at town hall for Snow's apartment. Maybe there he could get his grandson to open up more.

Once inside the kid immediately went to the counter and laid his head down, similar to what he had done the day before. Charming followed slowly behind watching Henry carefully to allow him to make the first move. When he saw that was not going to happen he approached the counter laying a gently hand on the base of Henry's neck so not to startle him.

That was when he noticed the unusual warmth coming off of his grandson. He quickly moved his hand from Henry's neck to his forehead. Now was it the palm or back of his hand he used to feel for a temperature? He had never done this with a child before and he was a little rusty in general. He tried to rack his brain for what his mother had done when he was sick. In the end he gave up, there was no denying that Henry felt too warm.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" He asked trying not to sound too harsh.

Henry shrugged, "You had too much to do today, I didn't want you to have to worry about me too."

"Kid it's my job to worry about you. No matter what is going on out there you are my number one priority, got it?" Henry nodded his head yes, "Good. Now why don't you go change into pajamas and get back into Snow's bed."

Henry pushed himself off of the counter and headed upstairs to change. Once he was sure his grandson had made the trip safely he walked into the bathroom to find a thermometer, Snow had to have one right? He opened every single draw he could see until he found the object. Next on his list was some sort of medicine, anything really that would help lower the fever.

Once he found that, or what he assumed was it, he walked back into the main room. Henry had already curled himself up under the blankets in the bed. At closer inspection James noticed just how miserable his grandson looked. How had he not seen it sooner? Even if he had laid a hand on the boy's neck he could have caught on faster to the real problem. But he couldn't dwell on the what if's now, he had a sick kid that needed his full attention if he was going to get better.

"Open." James instructed and placed the thermometer in Henry's mouth.

He waited for what like the appropriate amount of time, he still wasn't too sure what he was doing. At least he was able to read the device, which showed a steady 102. That he knew was much too high. He shook the bottle of medicine, mostly because he thought that was what he was supposed to do, and poured a teaspoon out. Without having to tell him Henry opened his mouth again and allowed his grandfather to give him the medicine.

"Get some sleep kid." He knew for sure sleep was one of the best ways to get better.

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked.

"Take care of you of course."

Henry struggled to sit up in bed a worried look coming across his pale face, "But what about the meeting and your plan?"

"They can wait." Charming answered using a gentle hand to keep his grandson from sitting up.

"But they are all expecting you to say something. You have to go."

"No I don't Henry. They will understand that I was needed at home to take care of my sick grandson. All I have to do is call Red up and have her pass on the message. And if I do come up with a plan I will have her share that as well. Does that sound okay?"

"But…"

"Henry no more buts. You have only one thing to worry about, which is getting better. Let me worry about everything else."

"Fine." Henry finally gave in and sunk back down into the bed.

"Good, now please go to sleep." Charming tucked the sheets in around his grandson before placing a kiss on his warm brow.

It didn't take long for the kid to fall asleep. The fever plus the little sleep he had gotten the night before aided in that. If Charming let himself he could stand there and watch Henry sleep all afternoon. For hours he could find the nuances that his grandson had inherited from his mother, grandmother, and himself.

He could not allow himself to do that or at least not yet. Once all the mayhem calmed down then he could indulge, but for now he had to tear himself away. He needed to figure out what he was going to tell the town's people to ease their fears, and still find time to talk to someone about getting Snow and Emma back.

First thing was first he had to call Red to let her know that he could not be coming to the meeting. Then he could start figuring out everything else.

Two hours later he was in the same position as he earlier, no plan for the town nor a way to get Snow and Emma back. He sat on the couch looking through Henry's storybook as a final desperate act. He was so lost in the current story that he didn't hear the rustling coming from the bedroom.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" A weak voice asked breaking Charming's focus on the book. He looked up the see his grandson standing in the middle of the living room shivering.

"Trying to find some inspiration, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked instantly worried about the kid, he beckoned him over to the couch.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." Henry answered. The kid curled himself up on the couch and leaned against his grandfather.

Charming used his free hand to feel for a temperature, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked even though he already knew the answer to his question. Henry did not feel any cooler then before, plus the shivering was a giveaway that the fever was still raging on in his body.

Henry shook his head no and curled himself into his grandfather trying to get warmer. Sensing what the kid was doing and needing to do something useful he picked up the blanket that was thrown over the couch and spread it over his grandson's body.

"Do you think you could eat something? Red brought you some soup." Trying again to be helpful.

After calling Red to tell her why he wasn't going to the meeting Granny had insisted that she bring food over to the apartment along with getting Charming's word that he would call her if things got worse.

Again Henry shook his head no, "Why are you reading my book? Don't you know all the stories?"

"I only know mine and Snow's, and I am hoping that the book will help me figure out a plan of action."

"You still haven't thought of anything yet."

"I'm afraid not kid." Charming sighed.

Henry lifted himself off of his grandfather getting himself worked up again, "But what about the meeting? Did it start already? What is Red going to tell everyone?"

"I told you before the town is going to be okay for now while I take care of you. Now please calm down, I don't want you getting sicker."

Henry let out a frustrated sighed, but curled back into his grandfather. Charming ran his hand over the kid's forehead again. He knew that his temperature probably hadn't risen since last time he checked, but he still wanted to play it safe.

"So now what are we going to do?" Henry asked looking up.

"I am going to continue to try and figure out a plan of action and you are going rest so that fever will break."

"Will you read to me?" his grandson's eyes had shifted down once again as he mumbled his request.

The way the question was asked made his blood boil over. No kid should be ashamed to ask an adult to read to them. Without even a pause he began to read aloud the story the book was open to.

Every so often he would glance down at his grandson. Henry was fighting hard against the pull of sleep. His eyes would flutter close only to burst open a few seconds later. Charming did his best to let his voice lull the child back to sleep keeping it at a low and steady pace.

Even though it wasn't under the ideal circumstances, he was enjoying this tender moment with his grandson. This was something he should have been able to do with Emma. He had no idea if any adult had ever read to her when she was a child, something else that made him angry. But he couldn't dwell on that now with his new task of trying to get his grandson to fall asleep. He would just add it to the ever growing list of things the curse had taken away from him.

After many pages Henry finally lost the battle against sleep. Charming continued to read, his voice just above a whisper, to make sure that the child was not going to wake up again.

When the story came to an end he put the closed the book and placed in on the coffee table. Henry's eyes had not opened again. He took a moment to just watch his grandson sleep. Despite the fever he looked peaceful, and not at all worried like he was when he was awake.

Knowing that Henry was better off resting in a bed, he carefully lifted him off of the couch. The child did not move at the change in position. He slowly walked to Snow's bedroom and laid Henry down in the bed. After making sure the blankets were tucked in securely he went back to his post on the couch to continue on with his research.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all again so much for the kind words about this story. I am really glad that you all liked it. My plan is to finish up my other stories along with a couple one shots, so be on the look out for those. Please enjoy the last chapter and as always let me know what you think!

* * *

He was dreaming, or at least he thought he was. He wasn't too sure of anything right now, except that he knew something was not right. His whole body was in pain as if he had over used every single one of his muscles. And he was hot, wait no he was cold. His whole body was shivering and the blankets were not helping.

In summery he just felt miserable, and it didn't seem like there was anything he could do about. Without meaning to tears started to roll down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, but once he started he couldn't stop. It quickly turned into angry sobs wracking his entire body. He wanted to get out of bed, but he was too weak for that. He needed someone anyone to help him. He just wanted the crying to stop and to be warm.

When James heard the crying he threw down the book and ran over to his grandson. He quickly pulled him up into his arms and started to rock him. "It's alright Henry." He whispered into the boy's hair hoping to calm him down.

"I want my mom." was his response and curled further into his grandfather. He wasn't sure which mother he was referring to right now. His adopted mother who had taken care of him every other time when he was sick, or his birth mother who was lost in an unknown land.

"I know you do." James replied in the same soothing tone as before. He let a hand travel from the back of Henry's head to his forehead; the heat was higher then before. He knew the fever was the cause of everything – the chills, the tears – and needed to be lowered right away.

Reluctantly he laid his grandson back down on the bed and ran into the kitchen to gather the supplies. He never took his eyes off of Henry. When back he poured more medicine into the spoon and lifted the child head up to help him take it. That was followed by a few sips of water. Henry didn't drink as much as he would have liked, but they would have to try it again later. Finally Charming placed and cool washcloth on his burning forehead.

"Too cold." Henry moaned and tried to take it off.

Charming took the washcloth off and gently started to wipe down his face instead, "I know it is, but it will help bring your fever down."

Henry continued to moan and wiggle his head trying his hardest to avoid the washcloth. Charming hated having to cause the boy pain, but he knew it was the best thing to do if he wanted that fever to be lowered.

When Henry's movements slowed down, whether out of exhaustion or he got used to the temperate of the washcloth he didn't know, he laid the compress on his forehead and headed upstairs to get a new shirt for his grandson. Between everything that had happened in the past two days they had not been able to unpack his clothes, which meant they were all still in the bag. He searched through it until he found a t-shirt, when he looked up he noticed a white object on Emma's bed. Standing up he saw that it wasn't just any object, but the baby blanket that his daughter had been sent through in.

Picking that up as well he headed back downstairs. He let out a laugh when he saw that Henry had managed to throw the washcloth off of his forehead and onto the floor. He picked Henry off the bed and removed the sweaty long-sleeve shirt and replaced it with the clean t-shirt.

"I brought something for you." James whispered and handed Henry the blanket.

His grandson had read the book enough to know what he was just given. He wrapped the blanket up in his arms and took in a big breath; it still smelled like his mom. With that final thought he allowed his mother's sent to help him fall back asleep.

Charming sat next to Henry on the bed and watched as he fell asleep. He placed his hand on his forehead once again and was glad that it felt cooler, though it wasn't by much. He would have to keep a closer eye on his grandson until the fever broke, he didn't want it to raise that high again.

Glancing over at the clock he took notice at the time. It was getting late and he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on research anymore. It was best to call it a night and join Henry in bed. Once he was ready for bed he did a final check on the kid, he didn't feel any cooler but he didn't feel any warmer either so he took that as a good sign. He slid into bed alongside his grandson, being this close would allow him to know if things got worse and for less travel time to get to Henry. Even though he had been home most of the day, he was exhausted and it didn't take long till he joined him grandson in deep slumber.

He woke up the following morning feeling well rested. Nothing had happened during the course of the night, which allowed him to sleep the entire time. Once his mind was fully awake he looked over at Henry. He could see a fine sheen of sweat over his grandson's face and let out a sigh of relief. Before he could let his hopes get too high he placed he brushed aside the boy's bangs to feel his forehead, it was much cooler then before. Finally the fever had broken.

He slowly got out of bed so not to disturb Henry; he was in no rush to wake the kid up. Padding into the kitchen he started up the coffee pot. While he was waiting for it to, he looked back over at his grandson. Even in his sleep Henry looked much better then he did before and hopefully he would continue to get better and not worse.

A smile appeared on Charming's face as Henry finally woke up. "Morning kid." He greeted.

Henry let out a big yawn and waved to his grandfather. He easily pushed himself out of bed and joined Charming in the kitchen.

"You feeling better?" he asked while checking his forehead again for a fever, which he was glad to say was still low.

"Much better." Henry answered with a big smile. "You know you're supposed to do that with the back of your hand."

"Really? How do you know that?" Charming asked surprised that the 10 year old could remember that fact, but he couldn't. Henry just shrugged in response ending that conversation. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good sit down and I'll get you something."

Henry followed his directions without an argument, but when he saw what else Charming was pulling out he let out a groan. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do." Charming said sternly and when Henry went to protest he put the thermometer in his mouth. "Keep it in there."

"What does it say?" Henry asked when he took the device out of his mouth.

"99.5." His grandfather answered. While the fever was mostly gone to air on the side of caution he started to pour the medication.

"Isn't that low enough so I don't need to take that?"

"Sorry kid doesn't work that way. When that fever is all the way gone then you can stop taking it, but for now drink up."

Henry unwillingly took the spoon from his grandfather's hand, and with a grimace drank it down. When he was presented with a cup of orange juice and a bowl of cereal he quickly started to eat to get ride of the taste.

"Why don't you go take a shower." Charming suggested when Henry had finished eating.

The kid nodded his head and jumped off of the stool heading to the bathroom. His grandfather chuckled to himself, you would have never know that the day before that same child had been feverous and too weak to even get out of bed.

He went about cleaning up the plates from breakfast and whipping down the counters. Not only did he want to make sure to kill any germs that Henry might still be carrying, but he also wanted the place to look nice for Snow and Emma when they got back.

Henry whizzed past him, with a towel wrapped around his waist, heading up stairs to get dressed. It didn't take long before he was back down and standing in front of his grandfather.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I am going to go out and talk to some people in town to see what still needs to be done, and you are going to stay here with Red." Charming answered with a smile.

"But why do I need to stay here, I'm all better." Henry moaned.

"Just because your fever is gone doesn't mean that it can't come back. I'm sorry Henry, but I don't want you to get sick again. I would rather play this one out safely."

Henry let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

"Thank you. Now why don't you do some research in your book. I couldn't find anything in it, but maybe you can."

"I'm on it Gramps." Henry bounced over to where the book was left on the coffee table and immediately started reading. Hopefully giving him a mission would keep him out of trouble.

Charming set off to Snow's room to get ready for the day. Now that he knew Henry was going to be fine he could focus on his other tasks, running the town and looking for Snow and Emma. As long as his grandson was happy and healthy he could do anything.


End file.
